Tempting the Lion
by Unveiled Creativity
Summary: Edward released me, gazed at me in horror. Crimson stained my finger. He'd done it. He'd actually bitten me... A relatively ordinary day turns sour for Bella. Chapter 4 up.
1. Delayed Reaction

**Author's Note: **Hey everybody. I finally decided to try my hand at a _Twilight_ fanfiction! I'm not a huge fan of the book, but I enjoyed reading it very much. This story is set a couple of months after _Twilight _ends. Edward's character (surprisingly!) wasn't forming a clear enough picture in my mind, so I used the actor suggestion the author put on her website instead. It wasn't too bad. Check it out only if you know it won't ruin your image of Edward. :) I hope you enjoy reading. Leave a review if you want.

**Disclaimer**: Ms. Meyer owns it. I am just an interested reader and writer.

Tempting the Lion

"Delayed Reaction"

Smooth, sophisticated Edward was finally breaking down. His calm, confident exterior was deteriorating gradually, and I was the cause of it. Bella Swan. An insecure, ordinary human who had unwittingly stepped into the lives of seven vampires. I honestly did not mean to do it. Sway Edward, that is. I knew it was dangerous, knew I was very close to losing my life if I did, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. I was stupid. How far could Edward go before losing himself completely to the predator he suppressed for so long?

My eyes were locked on him from across the coffee table as we immersed ourselves in a highly boring game of chess at the Cullen home. It was raining heavily outside. The rain pitter-pattered against the windowpanes, breaking the thoughtful silence between the both of us. Edward's lips were pursed indecisively as he pondered over his next move, his ivory fingers curled underneath his strong chin. I waited. He sighed and gracefully flattened his hand over the game piece.

"You're staring again," he said in a quiet, even tone, his eyes glued to the board. My breath hitched involuntarily. My heart thrummed against my chest like a jungle drum: unsteady and out of control.

"Sorry. Your beauty simply overwhelms me," I sighed, resting back in my chair, attempting to appear as unfazed as possible. He smirked and lifted his smoldering gold eyes to me. Just the way he glanced up convinced me that he belonged on the cover of a magazine. Adrenaline spiked through my body and I was dizzy with excitement. I gripped the edge of the table, quelling my desire to jump at him. He bent forward, his focus dead-set on me. "W-What?" I stammered.

"Checkmate," he whispered, cocking his eyebrow mischievously. I looked down at the board. My hands loosened their death grip on the table.

"Typical," I croaked, and struggled in vain to keep my face from flushing red. I'd never beat him in this game.

"How so?" Edward replied and I could feel his gaze analyzing me.

"You always win," I squeaked.

"We've only played twice together, and you've already made that assumption?" Edward laughed gently and drummed his fingers against the wooden surface of his chair arms.

"Twice is enough, believe me." I rose from the chair, stretching my limbs. There was a research paper waiting at home that needed intense editing. My heart sunk. Procrastination was one of my other unfortunate flaws, the others being my inability to walk properly without tripping over something and my magnetism to all things trouble. Edward knew those very well.

"For your information," Edward began as he reclined in his seat, "I was _trying _to make it easier for you. I suppose you were too busy ogling my insanely perfect features to notice." His face lit up with self-satisfaction as my face fell.

"It's not my fault I can't stop looking at you. And even if I wasn't, do you think I would pick up on your little hints?" I asked. Frustration wracked my thoughts. All Edward did was continue staring at me, and I knew he was trying his best to suppress a grin. "No, I would not have figured it out because chess is complicated, and I had no idea what I was doing, and you were disrupting my concentration."

"Because of my devastatingly handsome looks?" Edward interrogated.

I couldn't lie. He'd see right through it. "Yeah," I muttered, shifting from side to side. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Really, Bella. Is this the only thing you see?" Edward indicated his face. His voice had deepened in tone; his sudden gravity unnerved me. A wisp of disappointment overshadowed his features as he waited for my response.

"Of course not, Edward. They just add – to your overall appeal."

"You are a terrible actress." His hands had risen to the back of his head, where he had them neatly folded underneath each other.

"I'm not lying! And you know I'm not," I insisted. "Stop looking at me like that. You know full well what I think of you."

"You have a point," Edward said, almost to himself. "Imagine, all this fuss over chess. Imagine what poker will bring." He smirked and I punched him in the shoulder. He feigned to be in immense pain. As my fist was retreating, his fingers, in a lightning fast gesture, captured my hand in his and unfurled each finger. His lips grazed my palm gently, and his darkening eyes met mine. I began to tremble, mostly from the shock of having Edward kiss me so tenderly, and partly because his eyes weren't the golden color I was used to seeing.

"Um…do you think I could have some water?" I spoke hoarsely, before Edward released my hand. I would've asked for something else, but how many vampires have soda or milk in their kitchen?

As if in response to my question, Edward answered, "Alice picked up some soda and chips early this morning. She figured you'd want to eat sooner or later."

"She's great. Where is she? I want to thank her." I'd noticed that when I walked in, there was only Edward and I; I didn't hear Alice's hyperactive squeals when she greeted me or see Esme's calm, heart-warming smile.

"Everyone except Carlisle has gone hunting," Edward called as I made my way to the kitchen. "I think he'll join them after work." I froze. Edward usually went with his family to feed. Why hadn't he followed?

"Oh," I simply murmured. "When was the last time you fed?"

I didn't think Edward heard me. I was about to repeat the question when I heard him reply, "A week and a half." My heart skipped a beat. He was probably beginning to feel hunger pains.

I found a stack of plastic cups and a bag of chips on the counter. In the fridge, there was a bottle of Coca-Cola. My parched throat screamed for sustenance even more as I began to pour a cup for myself. Suddenly, a jarring clap of thunder resounded overhead; startled, the bottle fell from my hands. In a last desperate attempt to rescue it from crashing with the polished, clean surface of the floor, I tripped over my shoelace. The counter's sharp counter loomed treacherously as I began my descent. And then I was far from the counter, on the other side of the kitchen, and the soda bottle hadn't spilled its contents. My head spun.

"Thanks," I groaned. I became aware of Edward's arm wrapped securely around my waist.

"Anytime," he whispered, setting down the bottle of Coke, which was upright in his other hand. I, on the other hand, remained snug in his grasp. He wound his other arm around me and turned to face me. My hands rested on his shoulders as I gazed up at him. He bent down and nuzzled my throat gently, inhaling the lavender perfume I had put on especially for him. He always liked the floral scent. I stood as still as stone, waiting on bated breath for his reaction. My hands had begun to tighten around the fabric of his shirt.

"You smell lovely," Edward replied after a few moments. He pulled away and sighed deeply, cradling my face in his cool fingers. The expression he wore was somewhere between relief and sorrow.

"Would you like a taste?" I breathed, faster than I expected it to be. I shifted my head to reveal my exposed throat and quieted my breathing. His forehead wrinkled and his eyes narrowed at me. His hands never left my face, but I could feel them tense against my skin. I already knew the answer.

"Bella," he said firmly, though it sounded more like a growl. I had angered him. It was always like this. Whenever I hinted at my transformation, he grew mum instantaneously. I had grown tired of his constant denial and I wasn't going to stop. Edward's jaw clenched, a silent warning suggesting I change the subject. But I couldn't.

"Are you sure?" I persisted, mentally slapping myself for going further. His cool touch vanished from my cheeks and all was quiet in the kitchen. He disappeared before I even had time to blink the tears that were searing my eyes. I slumped against the wall, drowned in my frustration with him. We'd never be able to be together completely. The disadvantage was mortality. I was human; he wasn't. I wondered why I'd fallen in love with him in the first place.

Lightning flashed; thunder roared, and darkness swallowed the kitchen and me in one large gulp. A blackout was all I needed right now. I blinked through the sudden black and saw the muddled greenery of the forest outside.

"Bella," the voice wafted through my ears.

"Yes?" I faltered.

"The living room is better. I've lit candles." I glanced at Edward, whose eyes glinted like dim fireflies in the dark.

"I see you've disregarded everything we just discussed."

I heard him grumble something underneath his breath. "I haven't forgotten anything," he replied calmly. I felt his hand wind around mine and pull gently. I followed him unwillingly into the living room, where several candles were burning on the coffee table in front of the settee. I took a seat on the far left; Edward sat on the far right. I sat with my hands clasped in my lap, my focus on the small fires illuminating the room. Shadows danced off my hands and onto the floor. I peered over at Edward through the screen of my hair. His legs were crossed; one arm was draped carelessly across the back of the couch. He looked ethereal, as if he would dissolve into nothing if anyone touched him. I approached him, sliding across the couch with extreme caution.

"What is there to worry about, Edward?" I muttered. My voice sounded weary, helpless.

Edward's expression softened in the candlelight and he turned his gaze to me. "Everything. Bella –" I'd never heard him so confused before. He was anxious, unsure of the situation I had put us in yet again.

"Edward," I replied, and reached out to him. He didn't move as I cupped his cheek in my hand. My thumb stroked his skin gently. Hopefully, I was swaying him. I was tempting the lion. An odd sense of confidence surged through me as I moved beside him. "There's nothing to worry about. I trust you."

"I don't want you to lose my trust," Edward whispered roughly. He rested his forehead against mine. "I love you as you are this moment. You wouldn't be the same person if I changed you into what I am." The kiss on my jaw nearly made me pass out from shock. He sighed. "God, I wish this were easier."

"Same here," I responded. He smiled faintly. "Since you won't comply, I suppose I shall just have to seduce you then." Edward froze, his eyes as wide as saucers. I leaned in and grazed my lips on the side of his mouth. His lips opened slightly as my hand massaged his shoulder. "One kiss," I murmured into his ear. "One kiss, please."

He consented to that.

His hands wound around my waist as he touched his lips to mine tentatively, and my fingers tangled in his auburn hair, urging him closer. His kiss grew fierce, unlike anything he'd done before. My face burned when he tilted my head back and kissed my throat; the exhilaration and ecstasy of such passion was finally overpowered by cold, biting fear. I was sorely reminded of a predator attacking its prey. It goes for the jugular first. That's the easiest place. I yelped when his fingernails dug into my sides and raked up my back, tearing my flesh. Thunder bellowed above us.

And then the unexpected happened.

The lights flickered on. I blinked at the sudden brightness.

I felt a pinprick of pain on my throat. It felt as though a bee had stung me. Edward released me, gazed at me in horror. His eyes were dilated to the size of quarters and his hand was clasped over his mouth in utter bewilderment. My thumb touched my neck. I lifted it to my eyes. Crimson stained my finger. It was a delayed reaction. I didn't register it until I saw Edward's pained expression, and his coal black eyes hungering for more.

He'd done it. He'd bitten me.

"Bella." His voice was strained. He wasn't in control of himself anymore. "What have I done?"

Paralyzed, all I could muster was a strangled cry as the beast Edward had fought to keep at bay emerged from the shadows of his eyes.

--------

Should Bella be saved? Or should Edward feed on human blood, and suffer the consequences? Either way, it doesn't look too good.


	2. Battle Wounds

**Author's Note**: Gah! I've finally updated! I'd just like to thank you _so_ very much for your feedback. It was great reading every one of your reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. Hopefully, this chapter will be as good as the last. Happy reading!

Tempting the Lion

"Battle Wounds"

_Paralyzed, all I could muster was a strangled cry as the beast Edward had fought to keep at bay emerged from the shadows of his eyes._

My breath was shallow. I could barely hear my heart thrashing against my fragile ribs. One touch, one touch from Edward could break every single bone in my body. I froze on the couch, my limbs as stiff as the floorboards under my feet. My throat ached to scream, but I could not find the courage to do so. I was the gazelle caught in the lion's gaze. My hands had begun to shake from sheer terror from the sight of blood – _my_ blood, slathered on my thumb. Edward was eyeing me ravenously.

And then I realized – the venom in Edward's bite – how far had it spread? A cold sweat trickled anxiously down my back. A dull pain began to throb at the base of my neck where he'd bitten me. I swallowed hard. The calm before the storm. But…wasn't that what I wanted? I'd excluded the part where Edward was thirsty for my blood, and the great possibility that I could be sucked dry in two minutes flat. My hands instinctively went up to cover my bleeding throat, all the while glaring back at Edward. It's dangerous to look wild animals straight in the eye, but I could not turn away. I was trapped like a bug under a microscope in his unearthly gaze.

He reached for me. I jerked back against the cushions, swinging my legs over the side of the couch as adrenaline surged through my veins. Escaping was the only thing on my mind; I had to get away from the starving creature that was once my boyfriend. I didn't mean to provoke him; running was the absolute worst move to make. But when that gazelle in the hot, dusty field, is staring into the eyes of its killer, it's probably thinking about running too. Earn some minutes to its rapidly deteriorating existence.

I barely made it to the front door when I felt myself colliding with the wall opposite me. I swore I heard bones cracking somewhere in my elbows as my arms shot out to protect myself from extreme damage. My nose jammed against the hard surface, and I felt a rush of warmth flooding out of my nostrils. I coughed and tasted the bitterness of iron on my tongue. My head whirled uncontrollably as I was wrenched backwards, and flung onto the floor. So that's what getting hit by a truck felt like. Firm hands gripped my wrists, restraining me from any movement whatsoever.

"Edward," I choked as the blood dripping from my nose flooded my mouth. I blinked, struggled to break away from the iron grasp Edward had on me. He snarled.

"Please, please…" I could not break through the haze that had clouded my vision, nor could I regain my train of thought. I made my voice sound as even and calm as possible, though my limbs were shaking terribly and every swallow I took tasted of blood. "You swore to me, remember? You swore in the meadow you wouldn't hurt me," I reminded him weakly.

I could hear Edward's breathing on my neck. I shut my eyes, gritting my teeth against the miserable pain that would soon devour me. Three…two…one… Edward spoke, but his words were all in a jumble. His hold around my wrists loosened, but did not let go entirely.

He repeated in a soft rumble. "I intend to keep my promise." Relief surged through my bones and I let tears fall freely down my cheeks. He did love me; he did know how to control himself. "Now, leave, or else I _will _kill you." And then, I was up on my feet, brain smacking against my skull. Edward's hand was on my arm, and he was squeezing it as though he was trying to wring juice out of a lemon. I whimpered as he guided me to the front door and wrenched it open.

The venom – the venom, oh, God, I had forgotten. I spun around to face Edward; his expression was one of fury, horrible and intense. I touched the cut on my neck, the ragged flesh oozing my identity. I winced at the sudden pain and stumbled over my words.

"Edward, Edward, you bit me. What am I supposed to do?" I cried frantically. But he wouldn't answer. He wasn't quite the same person I'd met earlier. He crushed my arm in his fingers and shoved me out the door into the rain. I tripped down the slick steps and collapsed onto the thick expanse of grass. My hands sunk into the damp earth as raindrops caught on my eyelashes and hair. I lifted my head, smelling the cool scent of the wet forest, letting the water wash away the blood spurting from my nose.

He had attacked me. I had made him the monster he feared becoming…and where was I now? Bloody, bruised, and poisoned. The dull ache had grown fiercer; an invisible knife kept plunging into my neck and I could not stop the hand that held the weapon. I bent forward in the grass, repressing a screech from escaping my lips. The pain was too much; the fire was licking my neck, my arms, my face. I wiped the hair from my eyes, and scrambled to get to my feet. My car, I needed my car. Needed to get somewhere safe. I could hear a commotion in the house – there were inhumane roars and the clashing of furniture against walls. I froze, listening as Edward began rampaging his home.

He would be searching for blood soon. Anything he could get his hands on. I bolted through the rain, disregarding my throbbing nose and body. My beloved truck sat at the edge of the forest and I couldn't help but smile. I clambered inside groggily, dragging the door shut behind me. I curled up on the seat cushions as the rain increased in ferocity and pounded on the windshield. I struggled to sort out all that had just occurred five minutes ago. Edward bit me and I was certain he hadn't planned it; I was already beginning to feel immense pain – how would I explain this to Charlie? I wasn't ready, even though I'd insisted I was. I sat up slowly, and cringed at the ache in my elbows.

"Please, please, start," I prayed as I stuck the key in the ignition. The truck resisted at first, but finally roared to life. I sat back, laughing feebly despite the fire scorching every limb of my body. I looked up once more at the Cullen house, drowning with regret, when I spotted the watery outline of Edward against the front door.

My hands gripped the steering wheel as my foot jammed on the gas pedal, and my rusty, old automobile catapulted through the trees.

I half-expected him to follow me, to rip open my door and kill me right there, but he didn't. I locked the door anyway, just to ease my overanxious nerves. After a few miles of driving through endless forest, I made it to the main road. By that time, I was debilitated by pain. It throbbed through me, churned my stomach, and distorted my vision. The windshield wipers swept back and forth across the glass, back and forth. There was a car on the opposite side of the road, approaching at breakneck speed.

Emmett…I recognized it immediately as Emmett's Jeep. I breathed in sharply. My lungs flared, causing me to choke wildly for air. I bit my tongue, straining against the seat as spasms of pain rippled from my collarbone all the way down to my toes. I couldn't breathe – it felt as though someone were sticking my throat with a pin. A horn blared in my ears – I heard someone shrieking. I realized it was myself. I felt the car skidding, but I couldn't prevent it. A rush of green sprang up to meet me and my foot searched for the brakes before…

I crashed. My body surged against the seatbelt; the intense misery I was suffering dissipated temporarily before returning with an awful vengeance. I tried to resist the pain, but that made it worse. I heard the ripping of metal – my blurry vision caught sight of three pairs of golden orbs staring intently at me.

"Bella," a voice echoed throughout my brain. My head slumped. The world spun as I stumbled out of the car; two arms enveloped me, keeping me upright. I pushed away half-heartedly; the eyes were still on me, growing closer. I fell to my knees and gagged. My body heaved with every dry sob and my throat felt like it was being torn apart. I couldn't stop.

"Bella, Bella. Oh, God, get Carlisle." The rain suffocated me; it came down so hard, I didn't know if I'd be able to get up. Someone was above me, shielding me from the onslaught of water. They were small and had spiky hair – _Alice. _

"A – Alice," I sobbed. Somewhere in the fog, Esme arrived too. She looked sad, judging by the way her mouth was pinched at the corners.

I was frightened.

I knew what this family was capable of now, in their feeding mode to be exact, and I wanted nothing to do with them anymore. I protested, fought against them blindly, writhed in the pain that swelled in my chest. "Leave me alone! Stay away!" I cried, attempting to crawl to my car, but the intense stinging in my neck thwarted my plans of escape.

Cool fingers pressed the sides of my face; I heard another car screeching to a halt on the road. A tinge of relief broke through the burning and I sighed long and heavy. Jasper had arrived.

"Is she all right? What the hell happened?" a deep voice was asking.

"…Edward," I struggled to say. "H – He bit…me." There was a horrified gasp in the background, followed by a string of curses.

"Bella, Bella, look at me." I gazed at the figure above me. It was Alice. Water dripped from her black spikes onto my forehead. I sniffled; my nose was clogged, probably from the dried blood. "You're going to be all right. You're just scared."

"Damnit, I told him to come with us! But he doesn't listen," Jasper grumbled. "I've got to find him now. Wait until Carlisle hears about this."

"A – Alice," I breathed harshly. "The venom – I – I…"

"Edward's going to kill us if we let this go through," Alice said, but not to me. Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie were overhead. Though I was focused on remedying the pain, I could not help but wonder what Rosalie was doing there. "I mean, she wanted this…"

"Not now, Alice. I'm not sure she's ready," Esme answered calmly. "It was a bad accident."

"Well, we have to get to him. We could ask…" Alice began.

"Ask Edward? His judgment is shot right now. He's in no state to make a rational decision," Emmett growled. "Look at what he's done to Bella so far."

"I knew this would happen sooner or later," Rosalie sighed dramatically. If I hadn't been doubled over in pain right then, I would have slapped her.

"Rosalie, hush," Esme chided. "We must stop this before Edward discovers what has happened." Alice fell back on her haunches, rubbing her temple.

"Edward's already coming. And he knows. He's so hungry. He doesn't care if he kills her or not," she stammered. Her voice was shaking with urgency. She got up, dusting off her jeans. "There's no time. We have to leave now."

"W – What? No, we have to…" I faltered, stiffening at the contraction stemming from my neck. My head felt so hollow.

"Alice, will you do it?" Emmett whispered quietly.

"As soon as we get to Bella's house – yes," Alice replied hesitantly. "Now, we have to go."

"I'll take Bella. It'll be much faster running than driving," Emmett said, and before I knew it, I was far up in Emmett's muscular arms, drifting in and out of consciousness. He smiled a gentle smile at me, and I clung to his shirt as a buffer of the continuous muscle spasms.

"What are you _doing_, Emmett?" Rosalie retorted. I could feel her eyes glaring at me ferociously.

"I'm helping a friend," he responded simply.

"Ow, ow, ow," I moaned, shutting my eyes. I pressed into Emmett's broad chest, trying to expel the paralyzing ache.

"Rosalie…go get Carlisle. Tell him it's an emergency. Alice and Emmett, go to Bella's house. Jasper, come with me. We need to find Edward. Alice, you know what to do, yes?" Esme ordered.

"Yes," I heard Alice reply quietly.

"Good, all is in order." I felt a cold, wet hand pat my cheek softly. "Bella, everything will be fine. I promise we will keep you safe."

I wanted to thank Esme, but the words were trapped inside my throat. Edward had promised me that once. I swallowed gently, so as to not aggravate my bleeding neck. Two cars revving up simultaneously shattered the monotonous dripping of the rain.

"Hold on, Bella. We'll be there soon," Emmett whispered to me.

"What – a – about my car?" I managed to blurt. Emmett chuckled.

"Don't worry about it. It'll be taken care of. Are you ready, Alice?"

"Let's go," the other replied. I clenched my fists around Emmett's shoulders. My stomach dropped dangerously as we rushed forward. I'd never get used to that feeling of racing at the speed of light. The rain lessened to all but a light mist as we ran, faster and faster away from danger.

But even then, I could not shake the feeling that Edward would somehow catch up to us. If he did, I wouldn't escape again. The gazelle can only cheat death so many times before the lion catches it.

---------

Good, bad, ugly? It's the same length as the last chapter. I hope you liked it. Give me some time on the next chapter. I'll update when I can. :)


	3. Eternity Lost

**Author's Note: **Look at this feedback! You don't know how grateful I am to you for taking the time out to review. I really appreciate your advice. I'm glad this story is entertaining you so far. Sorry for the wait. As always, happy reading!

Tempting the Lion 

"Eternity Lost"

"Bella, wake up," Emmett murmured into my ear. I opened my eyes wearily, flinching at my throbbing neck. My arms were tightly wound around Emmett's neck and we were standing in front of my front door. I had fallen asleep in this amount of pain? The sky had darkened considerably. Another bout of rain was approaching.

"You passed out," Alice said quietly, smoothing my hair away from my forehead, "…and you're burning up. Come on, Emmett, we have to get her inside."

"Is the – the door, it's…" I answered hoarsely. I tried to tell them that the door was open. I didn't lock it when I was going out. I figured if a robber came in, he would leave empty-handed; there wasn't anything worth stealing. Alice opened the door easily, stepping aside to let Emmett and I in.

"Where should I put her?" Emmett was asking. Everything was becoming hazy again. My head began to droop against Emmett's chest and I tugged on his shirt as I descended into sleep.

"In the bedroom. Bella, stay awake," Alice ordered. Darkness overwhelmed me as Emmett took me upstairs. Every breath I took stung like a killer bee sting. Suddenly, I felt myself slipping from Emmett's arms into something fluffy. I realized it was my bed. Oh, thank goodness for my warm, feathery bed. I slid my hands under my pillow, burying my face into its softness. I could hear the faint click of my end table light switching on. I jerked back as a sharp cramp pierced my throat; my eyes caught red on the pillow cover. I stared, shocked, at the sight of my blood leaking on to the white sheets. I couldn't control myself. A low moan escaped my lips, and I scuttled back across the bed. It didn't seem possible. I was completely safe a couple of hours ago. No cuts or pain. Everything was wrong now. For a second time, I was suffering this torturous transformation. Emmett's strong arms held me down as I thrashed wildly.

This couldn't be happening again. Not to me. This couldn't be…

"The cut's not deep. When did this happen? About twenty minutes ago? I don't remember anything from the vision except that she was injured. Emmett, hold her down. Thank goodness we just ate," I heard Alice speaking. Her fingers tilted my head to the side. My gaze was focused on the bedroom door. I must have looked like a monster – my eyes were wide and probably streaked red from sobbing, my mouth was open, gasping for air that wasn't filling my lungs. "Hold on, Bella. It's almost over." I tried to answer, but my throat constricted and all I could manage was a breathless sigh.

The next few moments were excruciating. My back arched against the venom flowing out. Emmett strained to sedate me. I screamed, louder, and louder with each passing second. My throat was consumed in fire, fire that shot up to my skull and consumed my brain in flames. I shut my eyes so tightly I saw stars exploding behind the lids. Everything was coming crashing down on me. I screeched; my hands were frozen in place on my head. How could Edward have done _this_? Hatred penetrated every cell of my body and I loathed him undeniably. I didn't care if he died because I didn't love him anymore…My voice was cracking – I was losing focus of my surroundings…I despised him…

My lungs abruptly swelled with air, cool, damp oxygen that doused the fire burning my organs. I sunk back onto the bed. I realized my fingers were digging into my scalp; cold hands were prying them from my head, folding them across my stomach. I blinked; tears rolled down the sides of my face lazily; they, too, were exhausted from the immense effort I had just exerted. No pain – no stinging in my limbs, except for my elbows. I'd strained or fractured them terribly. I drew in a large intake of breath, trembling in relief. I was alive. Emmett was standing by my side, shoulders hunched. Alice sat in front of me, licking her bottom lip quickly. If she were human, she would be crying. Her hands closed around mine cautiously.

"You're all right, now. The venom's gone entirely," she explained in barely a whisper. Her voice broke – her glistening eyes turned elsewhere. What was bothering her? Had she witnessed another potentially dangerous vision? I couldn't ask. I wanted to reach up and hug her, but she looked like she would shatter if touched. I moved slightly; my shirt was drenched in sweat and clung to me as if it were a second skin.

"T - Thanks," I stammered. Emmett rested his palm on Alice's shoulder and eventually, she stirred out of her stupor. She smiled at me and her teeth glinted in the light. I noticed that rain was pounding heavily on the roof. Lightning cut through the graying sky, illuminating the room further.

"Goodness, look at the state of you. We have to get you cleaned up," Alice suggested. She rose, offering her hands. "Do you think you can walk?"

I sat up and dangled my legs over the side of the bed. "My elbows are a little out of joint, but other than that…" I rose to my feet slowly, wobbling as Emmett and Alice blurred. I felt Emmett's hand on my back, steadying me. My brain hadn't ceased throbbing yet. I hadn't even blinked fully when Alice vanished and appeared with a handful of clothes.

"You don't have much of a selection," she said, indicating the crumpled shirt and sweats. Emmett snickered.

"You found all of that out in a second?" I squeaked groggily. I felt like sleeping.

"It doesn't take long, honey," Alice teased, her arm winding around my waist. "Lean on me if you feel woozy." I winced at the soreness in my arms as we made our way to the bathroom. "Emmett, keep watch for Carlisle, will you?" My gaze fell to the floor. It seemed to pulsate with every step I took. My stomach reeled. "Here we are," Alice spoke, but her voice was muddled, distant. The brightness of the bathroom light blinded me. I staggered; Alice's grip tightened. I went to the mirror, grasping the edges of the sink as I examined my face.

I was in pretty bad shape. My skin was ashen. My eyes were puffy and pink from crying. My hair was matted to my skull and dripping wet. Grey circles dipped from underneath my eyelashes. My nose was bruised and had swelled considerably; blood splotches dotted my nostrils, chin, and neck. A thin scratch ran from the edge of my jaw to the center of my throat. I stared at it, too terrified to touch. It looked like I had scratched myself with a fingernail accidentally. A little bead of blood sprouted from the edge of the cut, growing larger until it separated and began its descent down my neck. Alice popped up with a tissue, dabbing it dry.

I couldn't look at myself anymore. Not the girl in the mirror. She was different, so different than me. She had brought this upon herself. She had overstepped her boundaries. I had control of my life. I was safe. I was careful. She was a monster. I spun around, clasping my quivering fingers over my eyes. The ache in my nose flared.

"Oh, God, what am I going to do?" I sighed into my palm as Alice steered me toward the toilet and told me to sit.

"Everything's going to be fine," she whispered. She wiped the blood from my neck and nose, scrutinizing my weary features.

"No," I insisted. "No. Everything's different now." Alice, of all people, had to realize that. The moment Edward bit me, things changed. "And now, I – I don't know what I'm going to do, Alice. I mean," I slammed the wall with my fist in frustration, "Edward won't even come near me now." I slouched, drained from the recent events. My brain clashed with my skull in a cranial battle. Alice sat back, tossing the tissue into the trashcan.

"Edward will visit you, Bella. And when he does," Alice lowered her voice a little, "you have to be kind. Please promise me you won't yell at him. If you do, he won't be able to live with himself."

"What, why?" My heart thrummed against my ribcage. Don't yell at him? It sounded so ridiculous. She frowned.

"Just promise me. Be gentle with him." I nodded, uncertain of what I was agreeing to. What could I possibly say that would anger him more? Nausea wracked my stomach. I swallowed the bile erupting in my throat and rested my pounding head on the counter. At that moment, I felt very alone and very stupid. My heart sank. How had I gotten myself into this situation?

Alice cleaned and applied ointment to my throat before covering it with some gauze. After that, she gave me a dry pair of clothes. While I was changing out of my soaking shirt, I noticed the bloody scratches tracing my waist. I blinked, shifting to get a better look.

"Did he do that to you?" Alice questioned. A shudder passed through me. I chewed my lip to force the tears back, but it didn't work. I yanked the new, dry shirt over the fresh cuts and raked my hands through my hair. "I'm sorry," Alice replied.

"No, no, it's fine," I muttered. I took a step and my knees buckled. My left elbow smashed against the counter as I staggered into Alice's arms. I couldn't suppress the sudden howl of pain that jarred even my own hearing.

I looked up groggily; Emmett was standing at the door, wringing his hands. "What the hell happened?"

"She just tripped. She hit her elbow again," Alice answered, setting me upright. The stinging ache shot right through my arm. I moaned, doubling over on the tile floor and muttering a string of curses.

"Carlisle's here," Emmett said.

"Bella. Bella, Carlisle will fix you up," Alice told me. I nodded quietly and felt myself being lifted up off the ground. The door slammed shut somewhere downstairs. I heard the stairs creaking and a group of voices speaking in low, calm tones. Through my wet, blurred eyes, I saw someone approaching – Carlisle.

My vision cleared. I was up in Emmett's arms and Carlisle was in front of us, watching me with his gorgeous golden eyes. His brow furrowed; he ran his hand through his impeccably perfect blonde hair, immersed deep in thought.

"Hi, Doctor Cullen," I uttered, flushing a light pink. I wished fervently that he wasn't disappointed in me. I had, after all, made his son bite me, crashed my car and almost died, and had gotten the whole family involved in the protection of my well-being.

"Hello, Bella," he sighed, weariness laced throughout his words. "Emmett, bring her into the bedroom. I have to check her for fractures. Alice, are you sure her blood's clean?" I was put in bed in a matter of seconds and Carlisle had gone into full doctor mode, checking my pulse, my nose, my elbows. I was forced to stay awake, to answer his questions about how I felt if he pressed my elbow in a certain place. I stifled quite a few groans when he did that. After a while, he understood that _every _place he touched on my elbow throbbed unmercifully. Alice and Emmett stood in the doorway, silent and unmoving like marble statues. Carlisle gave me Advil to decrease the ache in my elbows, nose, and head, and informed me I had lost a little blood, most likely a pint. I barely listened. I forgot what he told me afterwards. Instead, I listened to the rain pitter-pattering on the window, and wondered where Edward was then and if Esme and Jasper had caught him. Had he sated his thirst? "Bella…" Carlisle's voice weaved its way through my consciousness.

"Yes?" I murmured. I felt my eyes drooping and I yawned softly.

"You can sleep if you want." Carlisle patted my head in a fatherly gesture. How was I ever going to repay these people for what they had done for me?

"Thanks," I murmured, "…Doc." Despite the lessening ache in my body, I couldn't keep my eyes open. My mind was drifting into nothingness. Warmth spread throughout my limbs; I realized my blanket had been draped over me. Gently, I snuggled under its depths, like a bear preparing to hibernate, and slipped from reality into dreamy bliss.

-------

_The meadow sat quiet under a golden moon. From far off, I could hear crickets singing their ode to the night, somber and intoxicating. I padded across the great expanse of grass, listening, waiting. The few flowers dotting the landscape were soaked in moonlight._

_"Bella."_

_My skin prickled in anticipation. The hairs on my arms rose slightly. His voice…_

_I spun. There he was, standing a few feet away. The golden moon enhanced the brightness of his eyes, which were honey-colored now. He stepped forward. My first instinct was to sprint away, escape this gorgeous predator. My feet chose to remain firmly planted in the grass._

_"Please – stay where you are," I pleaded, holding up a shaking hand. Edward's gaze softened._

_"You don't have to fear me, Bella," he said in that silky voice that made my bones quake with desire. "This is a dream. You choose what you want to see of me." He must have sensed my puzzlement because he added, "That means I won't harm you."_

_"You won't?" I sputtered. He was inches away, his handsome face illuminated by the glistening stars._

_"No," he reassured me, bending in to place a kiss on my burning cheek. I chuckled weakly, hardly believing that this was really happening. I pulled back, breathing labored. I wiped my sweaty hands on my shirt and cupped Edward's strong jaw in my palms. He didn't flinch. I leaned in to him, catching a whiff of his captivating scent. I buried my face in his shoulder as his hands slid around my waist, drawing me closer._

_"Will anything ever be the same?" I asked, more to myself than to Edward. I felt him move and I peered up. His expression was grim._

_"I'm afraid not," he answered. "Things will sort out in the end, though."_

_"How?" I continued, eager to discover the answer to this predicament. I had begun to fiddle with his shirt button._

_"I suppose we'll just have to find out for ourselves," Edward replied. "Yet, whatever happens, I'll always love you, Bella. Remember that."_

_"I won't forget," I swore, "but…" I moved away from him. He gazed at me forlornly._

_"More questions later," Edward insisted. He brushed a stray hair from my face; his touch sent me into shock. My hands curled up behind his neck and I tilted my head to kiss him. His cool lips brushed mine._

_"Wait," I interrupted._

_"I'm not relinquishing to my bloodlust," Edward reminded me. He smirked. "Now, where were we?" I barely breathed when he clutched me to him, pressing his lips to mine in a fervent kiss. My mouth opened in surprise; he nibbled gently on my lower lip, causing my eyes to nearly roll back inside my head. I was in paradise._

_"Bella," he growled into my skin. I was speechless._

_He stopped. "Bella."_

_"Edward, don't leave."_

_"It's time to wake up." Frantically, I reached for him. He grasped my hands in his pale fingers. "It's all right to let go."_

_Slowly, my hands untwined with his and I released him, catapulting into a strange light._

-------

"Bella, Bella, wake up." My eyes shot open; I rose, disoriented. Both of my elbows were bandaged. Carlisle was standing at my side.

"W- What's going o-on?" I slurred.

"Your father's on the phone." My father? I froze. Why was he calling? Was he coming home early? How in the world was I going to explain to him the condition I was in?

"Oh…God."

"Take it easy. He just wants to see how you are. I think this is the best time to tell him what to expect when he gets home," Carlisle explained calmly.

"What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, Dad, sorry, but Edward attacked me, and I almost turned into a vampire?' I don't think he's going to take that well," I blurted. I realized my sudden outburst probably wasn't the best response, so I muttered a sheepish "sorry."

"I suggest you lie," Carlisle offered, and helped me out of bed.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Two and a half hours."

"And what time is it now?"

"About 5:30." Charlie would be home in an hour and a half. Carlisle assisted me down the stairs, after I'd insisted I was fine, and to the phone. Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were curled up on the living room sofa, eyes glued to the television.

Carlisle disappeared into the kitchen, patting my shoulder sympathetically as he passed. My hand trembled as I put the phone to my ear, ready to heave my guts all over the floor.

"Hi Dad," I greeted half-heartedly. I dropped into a nearby chair, fearing this was going to end up a very long discussion.

"Hey Bells. What's going on? I thought you were spending time at Edward's house today. I called his cell phone just to check up, but he didn't answer. Did you decide to bring the whole Cullen clan over to our house?" Charlie chuckled over the phone.

"Um…well," I faltered. Tears stung my eyes. "I was at Edward's, but I tripped and fell…and hurt myself." I heard a heavy intake of breath on the other line. It crackled into my ear.

"Bella," he groaned.

"But Carlisle – I mean, Doctor Cullen was there, and he fixed me up. He thought it was best for me to come home, so I did. Actually, Alice and Emmett drove me back. They decided to stay a little bit, just to make sure I was all right. I am – I just took a short nap," I explained quickly.

"How bad is it?" Charlie's voice sounded grave.

"I sprained my elbows, got some bruises – had a nosebleed…" I mumbled. A broken sob leapt from my lips as I realized I'd never be able to tell him the truth. I covered my mouth with my hand and bit my tongue. "I'm – sorry – Dad."

Charlie's exasperated breathing increased. I could imagine him shaking his head in disapproval. "Bella, it's all right. Don't cry. It's just – you have to be careful next time. I thought you were going to tell me Mr. Cullen was shipping you to the hospital. I'm coming home," he said.

"No!" I replied. "No, no, you still have work."

"My family comes before work."

"But there's nothing to worry about, Dad. I assure you I'm in good hands. I'm feeling much better anyway. I'll see you at seven."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked. Part of me wanted him to come home terribly, and another part ached to keep him away. What if Edward showed up? My father was still wary of him, and hearing that I had injured myself over at his house didn't help matters much.

"I'm very sure, Dad," I responded confidently. "Bye."

"Bye, honey. Please try to keep out of trouble until I get home," he pleaded. I promised him I would and hung up the phone with a relieved moan.

"How was it?" a voice questioned. Alice was leaning on the wall opposite me, arms folded across her chest.

"Slightly unbearable," I grinned, rubbing my elbow. It wasn't as sore as it was earlier. I pressed my fingers to my eyes, soaking up the tears that threatened to roll down my cheeks in excessive amounts had I not regained my self-control. Alice stooped down and enveloped me in a backbreaking embrace.

"Thank you for everything, Alice. You and everyone else in your family mean a great deal to me. I owe you so much," I said quietly.

"Please, Bella," Alice laughed, ruffling my hair. "You're like my other sister. You don't owe us anything." Just as she said this, a knock on the front door resounded through my ears. I held still, bracing myself for who would enter.

Carlisle reentered from the kitchen, glancing at me before opening the door. He stopped. Emmett and Rosalie appeared from the living room, taking their places beside Carlisle. I spotted Esme and Jasper silhouetted against the dim lighting of the hallway. They were all standing there, staring at each other, mouths parted slightly. I couldn't understand the fast murmurs each of them spoke. Behind them was…

I shot up from my chair, mouth dry, palms damp. It was Edward. He was here right outside my house. What to do, what to do? I couldn't stay there. I choked on my words. Alice took me by the arm, guiding me to the stairs. I didn't have to turn around to know that everyone was looking at me, especially Edward. My almost killer.

I wanted to die…or at least crawl under my bed and collect with the dust bunnies. Anything was better than having seven pairs of stern topaz eyes staring me down, labeling me as the instigator. I blushed in humiliation. I half-wished Edward had killed me when the opportunity arose.

--------

Whew, that was long. I'm exhausted. Writing nine pages takes a lot out of you. I doubt I'll ever write this much again. I believe there are only two more chapters left of this story. How was this chapter anyway? Did you like the Alice/Bella bonding? Edward will be involved much more in the next update. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I'll write more when I can. :)


	4. Tough Love

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Thanks for waiting, and answering the Bella question. I really appreciate it and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I am the world's worst updater…you have my permission to flame me. The delay was caused by the great difficulty I had writing this; I don't know if the story will lose readers after this chapter. Ah, well, we'll just have to see. Happy reading.

**Disclaimer: **Seeing as this chapter was driven completely by music, I don't own any of the songs, lyrics, or bands mentioned.

Tempting the Lion

"Tough Love"

I found solace curled up on my bed, absorbed in the music of one of Charlie's old CDs. I blared the song through my headphones until every one of my limbs vibrated with the beat. Alice had left me a half an hour ago to deal with the rest of her family downstairs. I knew there'd be yelling at some point, either by the parents or children, and I didn't want to hear it. I rested my head against the wall as I whispered the lyrics over and over again, yearning to shout them out as the song ordered.

I wanted to shout at my stupidity. I wanted to rewind the whole day and start fresh. I wished I'd refused Edward's invitation to his house so he could've hunted with his family. Then, I wouldn't have felt so audacious, and I wouldn't have been bitten, and I wouldn't have been recovering in bed with growing trepidation of another attack. I had to admit that I was terribly frightened of what would happen if Edward came upstairs. I rubbed my clammy fingers on the bedspread, chewing on my lip anxiously.

The sudden touch on my shoulder jolted me out of my intense musings. I jumped, flinging my arms out to keep myself from rolling off the bed. "W – What is it?" I blurted. The headphones slid over my eyes and I yanked them off.

"You're one of the most spastic humans I've ever met," Alice chuckled. "Hey, is that Tears for Fears? They were huge in the 80s." I nodded in agreement and drew my knees as far up to my chin as possible. She plopped down at the end of the bed, looking around the room. I watched her for some moments, wondering if my silent persuasion would make her confess. I knew if anyone, Edward especially, stared at me for an extended period of time, I would tell them everything I knew. Apparently, it wasn't working in Alice's case, since she remained mum the entire time.

I resorted to asking her very casually what happened.

"A lot happened," she began, hesitating, "but that's not important. The main thing is that Edward wants to see you."

My stomach lurched in apprehension. "Right now?"

"If you don't mind," Alice replied, flicking imaginary dust off her jeans.

"Um, well…" How in the world could I let Edward see me like this? I looked like a car-crash survivor. I scraped my fingers through my knot-infested hair, trying unsuccessfully to smooth the tangles. I massaged my face, taking care not to disturb my nose, to restore the little bit of color I had before the afternoon.

"You look fine," Alice reassured me, smiling. "You know Edward won't care."

"I guess… but this," I indicated my bloodshot eyes and bloated nose, "he'd worry about."

"I'll go get him," Alice whispered, bouncing off the bed. I grabbed her arm before she disappeared out the door.

"Is he – I mean, he's not hungry, right?" I asked sheepishly. Alice grinned and patted my shoulder.

"Esme and Jasper took him out to hunt. He's perfectly fine," she answered. "He'll be up shortly." And then, she was gone. I sat there, stricken with fear. My arms encircled my knees and squeezed. What in the world was I going to say to him? I started weighing my options – start crying and beg forgiveness the minute he walked through the door, give him the cold shoulder, or greet him as if nothing happened between us. None sounded too tantalizing. I waited, listened to how many beats it took before my heart gave out all together.

The faint creaking of stairs filled my ears.

My grip around my knees grew rigid.

My breathing was suspended for what seemed like eons when a knock on the door reminded me I was losing oxygen.

"Come in," I called breathlessly. My voice caught in my throat after that. The door opened slowly; I averted my eyes, stretched my legs, and focused on the CD player in my trembling hands. I kept repeating that this was _Edward_ – how could I fear him?

"Bella," I heard him say in his tantalizing voice, though I knew he didn't mean for it to sound that way. My stomach flipped at the warm familiarity of him, and I relaxed somewhat. I heard the click of the door as it closed shut and felt the bed move slightly when he sat on the edge of it. "Bella," he repeated, and I felt one cool finger brush against my jaw and settle under my chin. My flesh tingled with pleasure. I whimpered involuntarily and restrained my eyes from straying to his. Gently, my head was tilted back, and I was forced to look at him, the gorgeous angel of darkness. He was the unflawed Beauty, and I was the gruesome Beast. We didn't fit together.

I noticed that his eyes had paled to the light gold that I was used to seeing, but they were distraught and I couldn't bear seeing him like that. It wasn't in his nature to appear so weak. His brow furrowed, much like Carlisle's, as he absorbed my afflicted features. I squeezed my eyes shut to repress the onslaught of tears. Both of his hands slid up to cradle my burning face in his cold palms. "I'm so sorry," he wavered, and I shook my head.

"…Don't say that," I stammered, sniffling. I glanced at him, before slipping from his grasp and wiping my wet eyes. "This – was – my – fault," I spoke into my hands and peered at him through my fingers. He hung his head low; his forefinger and thumb pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was stupid."

"We both committed the wrong," Edward growled. "It's not based solely on me, since I did not control myself accordingly, nor are you the only one to blame, because you overstepped your boundaries."

"But I started this – "

"No!" Edward interrupted, and I cringed at the volume of his voice. It seemed as though the beast hadn't been fully shackled yet. He rose from the bed, pacing and massaging his temples furiously. I watched him, unable to pacify his overwrought nerves. He resembled a lion in its cage, striding back and forth quietly, brooding over the predicament it had trapped itself in. He paused at one point and turned his brilliant golden eyes to me. His lips were pinched at the corners and if he clenched his jaw any harder, he would shatter it. "I never meant to bring you harm. I promised…and…" he sunk down into the rocking chair opposite the bed, his hands pressed to his head in utter confusion.

"People make mistakes, Edward," I shrugged in a half-hearted attempt to ease the ever-growing tension between the vampire and himself.

"You call nearly murdering someone a mistake?" he cried involuntarily.

"Yes," I replied firmly, meeting his livid gaze. "Like you said, we weren't thinking rationally…"

"I broke my promise to you, Bella. How can you disregard that simple fact?" Edward continued.

"I'm not. You got what you wanted: I'm not dead and I'm not a vampire," I sighed. "You promised not to harm me, and you didn't," I glimpsed down at my bound elbows, felt the gauze chafe my neck, and winced at the persistent ache in my nose, "extremely. It's only a couple of bruises." I braced myself for Edward's outburst.

"A couple of bruises? I almost broke your nose and every bone in your body. I poisoned you. I made you bleed. How can you say I didn't hurt you _extremely_?" He had risen and was approaching me. I half-wondered if I could make it to the door in time. Just as I was about to commence my escape, he touched me ever so gently on the shoulder. "You have every right to fear me. I've caused you such pain." I shuddered as his hand absentmindedly stroked a stray curl near my collarbone. "It felt liberating, almost, to be a predator. I just gave in so quickly. When I stopped you from leaving, I didn't know I had pushed you so hard. And I saw the blood…"

"But you stopped, Edward. That shows you were somewhat in control of yourself," I said confidently, though I felt sick inside. I didn't want to hear his side of the story; I was there, both physically and mentally, and I remembered every detail. The incident was seared into my memory and it wasn't going to fade. That's why it felt so odd having Edward sitting next to me, stroking my hair, when a few hours earlier, he had me pinned to the floor, lusting for my blood. I didn't feel safe in his presence.

"I don't want to lose control like that ever again," he said.

"It's over now, anyway," I murmured. A frown marred his perfect, ethereal features. He didn't seem to understand what I meant. "What happened earlier today, I mean. We don't need to keep brooding over it because it's done."

I was contradicting myself. Edward could see past my façade.

"I don't believe that's an option, Bella. We have to resolve this matter before it worsens."

"I know," I whispered.

Edward swallowed harshly and gazed around the room. "I think…" he began.

"We should stay apart for a little while," I interrupted. I couldn't wait for him to say it…he would take too long suggesting it in the nicest way. Edward's eyes flashed up to mine and I was unnerved by the grim uncertainty he had plastered on his face.

"All right," he managed to agree after a few disquieting moments, though I could hear in his tone that he was not at all pleased with the idea.

"It's for the best…and, well, I think, I mean, I'd like…" I hesitated, lowering my eyes to the bedspread, "to go home."

"You're already home, Bella," Edward faltered. I pressed my fingers to my closed eyes, repressing a fresh wave of tears from making its appearance. I heard Edward breath in sharply when he realized I meant Phoenix. "That's quite a distance."

"I know," I sniffled, "but I miss my mom, and I haven't visited for a couple of months…"

"You shouldn't have to go," Edward said suddenly, and I looked up at him, bewildered.

"What?"

"I should leave. This is your home, you've only just arrived; a year is certainly not enough," he explained, each word laced with mounting anxiety.

"I've visited every summer since I was little," I responded. "You've been here, what, two years? You can't just pick up and go. You've finally settled down…it's not fair to you or your family. You fit well in Forks."

"You still have senior year to finish, Bella," Edward persisted, adopting the tone of a condescending parent. His golden eyes flared, catapulting me into a fit of fleeting desire instead of rage.

"Edward…" I said through clenched teeth. He was testing my nerves. Couldn't he support me for once?

"I've already done the high school experience. You only have this once. Therefore, I'll go to Alaska or some other – "

"Stop!" I interrupted rather severely. I couldn't repress anything anymore. I heaved, shocked by the sudden intensity of my voice; I'd never yelled at Edward like this before, not with so much animosity. It felt invigorating for a moment, assuming the upper hand, before the good feeling finally settled into overwhelming guilt. Edward's eyes bore into mine, utterly speechless. This is what Alice had forewarned me of. I was yelling at him; I had to let him down gently. "Please, please, stop being so goddamn stubborn," I pleaded; I noticed my hands were clenched into the tightest of fits and that my eyes were burning from the fresh onslaught of tears impairing my vision. "I _want_ to go, Edward, don't you see? You _can't_ protect me forever. It'll be better for both of us if you… just let me go."

He didn't speak for awhile – that gave me enough time to cool down. After I regained most of my composure, I reached over to touch his pale face, which seemed dangerously translucent. He leaned into my warmth, the circles under his eyes darkening as he tilted his head and pressed his cold lips to my palm. I couldn't read the emotions tarnishing his perfect face. I pulled my hand away, massaging the warmth back into it before folding it across my stomach.

"I don't want to lose you again, Bella," he answered roughly.

"You won't," I assured him in barely a whisper, though I wasn't entirely sure, "and…I'll be careful. Trouble is inevitable for me, but living here has definitely taught me how to sidestep the most dangerous situations."

My attempt to brighten the severity of this issue brought a faint smile to the corner of Edward's mouth. He shifted, and the smile slowly straightened into an unresponsive line. "Edward?" I questioned feebly, desperate for some response from him. I knew how he felt, but I just wanted him to say it.

He glanced up suddenly, not at me, not at anywhere in particular. "Your father's here." It wasn't what I was waiting for, but it was something.

"Where will you go?" I asked. He could have climbed out the window and left; instead, he retreated to the rocking chair across the room, folded his arms across his chest, and closed his eyes.

I laid back in bed, wiped the excess tears from my cheeks, and prayed that Charlie wouldn't have a fit when he discovered Edward was in my room. Mom was a little peeved in the hospital when Edward was there, but how would Dad react?

The stairs creaked and I could hear muffled voices growing clearer. "Come in," I called when the soft knock on my door announced Charlie's arrival. Carlisle opened the door, stepping aside to let Charlie in. My father was disheveled. His uniform was drenched from the torrential downpour outside and his eyes were wide with alarm.

"Hi Dad," I murmured, forcing a weak smile as he strode to my side and kissed my forehead. He ruffled my hair, analyzing my face much like Carlisle and Edward did. Only this time, he looked right about ready to cry, which, of course, made me want to start sobbing. "I'm sorry," I croaked. Charlie embraced me, taking care not to disturb my bound elbows. He patted my back sympathetically, assuring me that everything was going to be all right and that he was glad to see I wasn't injured tremendously. He glimpsed at Edward from time to time, as if he were trying to catch him in an offending act. I bet he wanted to.

"Dad," I whispered after he shifted to look at Edward for the fifth time.

"What is it, Bells?" Charlie replied. "Are you in pain? Do you need medicine? I'll go get some Advil."

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, completely sure," I grinned. I groaned inwardly. And then I told him my plan. Go back to Phoenix, live with Mom and complete senior year, visit Forks for Thanksgiving and Easter, and return for college. I explained all of this rather fast, without any breaks. Charlie listened quietly and then politely told me to relax. Though he didn't look disappointed, I heard it in his voice. I told him I loved him, and I loved Forks, but I wanted to go to Arizona for awhile, and I _would _return. He stole a dubious glance at Edward.

"It's not because of Edward," I stated firmly. Charlie turned back to me. "I'm not leaving because of him, Dad. He didn't do anything to me."

We discussed my move for a couple of minutes, before Charlie thought it best to let me rest. He told me it was okay if I wanted to leave and he would start looking into upcoming flights to Phoenix. I thanked him as he left, and he patted my head gingerly and said he loved me.

The door shut with a soft _click_ as Edward's eyes opened slowly. He didn't make a move to rise; he merely rested his copper-colored head against the back of the rocking chair and gazed at the ceiling. I slid back into my position on the bed, dragging the covers up to my chin and staring into the dim glare of my end-table lamp. My whole body seemed to sink into the downy mattress, swallowing me up in a cozy abyss.

The distressed sincerity of Edward's voice jerked me back into reality, and I gasped, startled.

"Alice told me you were going to leave, and no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't be able to stop you. I denied it, thought I could sway you…" His smooth eloquence broke there. "I'll miss you terribly, Bella, more than you'll ever know."

I buried my face in my pillow, the ache in my nose steadily conquered by the throbbing ache in my chest. Tears stained my pillowcase, set my eyes on fire, but I could not suppress such violent emotions.

I had shot out at Edward when he sought to keep me in Forks. I had murdered the lion… and there was no way I'd be able to resuscitate him.

**Author's Note: **Again, I apologize for the wait. I hope this chapter entertained you somewhat. Poor Edward, poor Bella :(, though I did enjoy writing that spontaneous outburst of Bella's. As always, I love reading what _you_, the readers, have to say. So, if you want, leave a comment! The final chapter will be up next week. :)


	5. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note: **Once again, I've raised false hopes. This is NOT an update; rather it's another apology for the lack of updating. I've got everything planned out, but I've been having the worst time writing it. I keep getting distracted, and whatever I write comes out in an unexpected way. At the end of this week, you_ will_ see an update, I promise. Once again, I'm sorry this is not another chapter. Hang in there a couple of more days, and thank you again for all your feedback thus far.


End file.
